


Therefore I am Safe

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock wakes from nightmares, John is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therefore I am Safe

John woke to a soft noise. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. It took him another moment to realize it was Sherlock, curled up against the side of the bed, whimpering softly. 

Sitting up carefully, John regarded his lover. They had been through a lot in the past year, really the last four or so. But they'd somehow landed together and here they were. Faded scars were just visible through the thin fabric of Sherlock's shirt. He knew bit and pieces of what had happened, but not everything. And of course there were the nightmares.

"Sherlock," he called quietly, knowing to move slowly. The first time Sherlock had tried waking him from his own nightmare he’d punched him in the face.

The man curled up tighter. John carefully got up from the other side of the bed. Five minutes later he was setting a fragrant cup of tea on Sherlock's end table, watching him. 

Slowly Sherlock started to wake up and uncurl, reaching for the cup. John walked around the bed and got back in, silently rubbing his back while he drank it. 

When he finished, Sherlock set the cup aside and finally rolled over, clinging to John. John buried his nose in Sherlock's hair, breathing in his expensive shampoo before kissing the crown of his head. 

Sherlock sighed and raised his head for a kiss. He felt fragile in John's arms and the doctor made a mental note to make sure he was actually eating the food he put in front of him. Sherlock's lips were soft and he parted them readily for his lover with a quiet moan. 

John rolled them so he was on his back with Sherlock straddling his hips. He had to be careful not to make him feel trapped. He remembered the first time in bed, both of them eager for a thing too long delayed...until John had pinned Sherlock's wrists and lust changed to panic in a heartbeat. Sherlock had told him some then, of being held prisoner, of the beatings and torture. Instead of sex they'd ended up with John holding him gently while he struggled to put his experiences into words. They had never been so intimate before. Eventually Sherlock had fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted and more vulnerable than John had ever seen. 

Bringing his mind back to the present, John realized Sherlock was watching him. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled up at him. The taller man kissed him again, then moved down his body, divesting John of the pants he'd been sleeping in. Sherlock looked up at him, hands bracing John’s hips, as if still uncertain what was allowed. John gave him an encouraging smile.

Slowly Sherlock took him into his mouth and John rested a hand between his shoulder blades, rubbing his spine gently, not pushing. He would give Sherlock all the time and space he needed. Sherlock raised his head. "Tug my hair?"

John smiled. "Okay."

As Sherlock started on his cock again, John tangled his hand in the dark curls. Sherlock moaned and rutted against the bed, taking him deeper. John groaned and thrust up into his mouth, letting his eyes fall shut, focusing on the exquisite pleasure of his hot mouth and wet tongue teasing him. 

John felt the bed shift and opened his eyes to see Sherlock shimmying out of his pyjamas, kneeling next to John and reaching back to finger himself. Breath catching, John watched as the pale eyes turned dark, soft mouth still full of cock. "You're gorgeous," he whispered, giving his lover’s hair a tug. 

Sherlock groaned, eyes squeezing shut as he penetrated himself. John licked his lips, trying to breathe. "Come up here," he ordered. 

Opening his eyes again, Sherlock obeyed, moving up to straddle him while John shifted, sitting against the headboard and cupping Sherlock’s hips. Leaning down, Sherlock's kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. John could taste the salty tang of precum. He blindly grabbed lube from the end table and coated his fingers. Reaching around Sherlock’s waist, he slowly pushed them inside. 

Sherlock moaned, driving himself down onto his hand. John leaned up to kiss that fine column of neck, marveling again that this man was in his arms, that after everything he was his. He would always be here to catch Sherlock, nightmares and all. 

Shifting up, Sherlock made it clear he was ready. John guided him onto his cock, groaning softly as he clenched around him. Sherlock settled fully in his lap, panting softly as he watched John, eyes full of love and trust. 

Smiling softly, John held his waist and thrust up. Sherlock's head went back, moaning John's name. John took his cock in hand and a curse fell from Sherlock’s lips. 

"I hardly knew you were capable of such language." John nibbled on his shoulder. 

"I am capable of many things," mumbled Sherlock. There was a hint of regret in his tone. 

John cupped his cheek. "Hey. You're the bravest, most brilliant man I've ever met. And you're here, now. That's all that matters."

Sherlock raised his head and gave a heartbreaking smile. John leaned in to kiss him and Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck. "Fuck me, John Watson."

Holding him securely, John rolled them over so he was on top. His heart skipped, anxious about his reaction. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his detective. Pulling back, John watched his face, wanting to be certain he wasn’t sending him into a panic again. To his surprise, Sherlock wrapped his long legs around John’s hips, encouraging him deeper. He pulled John down to kiss his lips, then along his jaw. "You are here. Therefore, I am safe."

John thought his heart might break at the words. Tears threatened and he was glad Sherlock’s head was tucked against his neck so he couldn’t see. "Always," John promised, driving into his lover. Sherlock’s head rocked back and he moaned loudly in his ear.

They were only recent lovers, but John had many years of experience watching Sherlock. He’d seen his moods from the blackest depths of boredom and depression to giddy highs over a case. It all paled in comparison to the sight of Sherlock Holmes lost in pleasure, dark curls splashed across the pillow, eyes screwed tightly shut, mouth working nearly silently, tiny noises of pleasure escaping full lips. 

“You’re amazing,” groaned John, making Sherlock clench around him. Smiling a little, John poured out the compliments until Sherlock was writhing underneath him, one hand wrapped around his cock. “Go on, come for me Sherlock.”

With a whimper, Sherlock came over his hand. “Good,” said John. Stilling, he raised his hand and licked the cum from it while his lover stared in amazement.

“John….” he whispered, clearly overwhelmed, eyes shining.

Dropping his hand again, John planted them on either side of Sherlock’s head and started moving again, chasing his own orgasm, shutting his eyes as he drew closer and closer until finally he filled Sherlock, barely keeping himself from collapsing onto his lover’s chest.

He took a breath, then another. Long arms wrapped around his back and pulled him down, comforting, secure. John tucked his head under Sherlock’s chin and relaxed, not minding the mess. Sherlock kissed the top of head. “Let me keep the nightmares away for a while,” he said softly.

John smiled and settled in. “Let’s keep them away from each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of thanks to themadkatter13
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
